Timonism IchigoxGrimmjowxRenji Oneshot
by Neko-sempai
Summary: A request for a birthday. IchigoxRenjixGrimmjow.. a little bit of "funniness" between Orihime and Ichigo


**Timonism **

He sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his fingers. His orange bangs covering his dark face, his dark face darkened more by the darkness in his sad room, in his sappy atmosphere.

Madness.

Madness, madness, madness. Then, everything became quiet.

_Ichigo: "It's awfully quiet huh?" _

_Orihime: "Y-yeah, it is indeed… "–Stutters and blushes a deep crimson-_

_Ichigo: -tries to approach her more while Orihime does the same- "Um… Inoue…?" _

_Orihime: -has sparkles in her eyes and her hand and lower lip, shake like schizoid- "Yes Kurosaki-kun?" _

_Ichigo: "Do you… do you… "–Tries to find his words- _

_Orihime: "Y-yes?" _

_Ichigo: "Do you… do you like Italian food?" _

_**Crack. **_

It's been a week since Ichigo sat in his room thinking about the strange orange headed, her strange reactions like, getting heated over a question about Italian food, then running away and crying.

"I don't even get it… what did I do?" he frowned, throwing his body, onto the soft bed, looking outside to see millions of sparkly stars laying there on their own, like a princess had ran away from the ball, and the sparkles on her dress and hair, left her go alone, resting on the way.

"What is it that I always do wrong or either getting laughed at?"

In just like a sparkly night like this, the orange headed needed advices for his restorable heart that has been shattered to pieces when he went to Urahara for advice.

_Ichigo: -opens the door of the shop and realizes everything is dark- "What the… "–Turns on the light and his jaw drops- "U-U-U-URAHARA-SAN! Y-Y-YORUICHI-SAN!!" _

_Urahara&Yoruichi: -both naked behind the cabinets, hugging each other and… well…- " ICHIGO!" _

_Ichigo: "WHAT THE HELL" _

_Urahara: "Now now, Kurosaki-kun, this is something you don't get to see everyday since… oh well, Kurosaki-kun is such a prude" –pointed at Yoruichi's naked body- _

_Yoruichi: -glared at Urahara, kicking then his guts-_

_Inner Ichigo: "Prude… again…? AGAIN PRUDE!?" _

_**Crack twice. **_

He sighed as he remembered the dark chocolate fit body of Yoruichi, the way her legs intertwined around Urahara's hand… and...

"Oh noes! I must NOT think of THAT! Not think of that!"

Slap.

"Oh god it doesn't go away… "

Slap twice.

He sighed again. His life has always been lived beyond limits. He did wonder why he would never die. Why he would always stay alive, no matter how "dead" he was in certain moments… either, from attacks, slashing, kicks and beats… Nosebleeds… 'Cause they were definitely a lot. Wondering how he didn't lost his entire blood already.

"I'm definitely not a Prude." He glared at the stars like an angered child, being scolded by his parents.

His anger brought him some more flashback, like the time when he had this little adventure…

_Ichigo laying somewhere dead in Karakura. No one around. Cold wind blowing on his open wounds. His lips only being able to form a soft hiss. _

_He was fierce. Ichigo knew from the very beginning he was cold-blooded, fierce and a sadist. He didn't care. He didn't know. He didn't know that he was trying to reach a top that was empty, a top that was… garbage. _

_Indeed. He –the one who didn't know any of these- was his fellow "battle mate" or so we could call it. Grimmjow was Ichigo's enemy… and something more than just that. _

_Ichigo remembered. The cold wind, stretching like a sadist his bloody, itching wounds, that wind, made sure to remind him. _

_Even though, he was hideously battle scared, he still liked to fight. But he was not a crazy fanatic no-brains guy, something like Ken-Chan style. Exclusive, gee. _

_He liked to fight because he felt warmer. _

_Ichigo felt once more, the sword of Grimmjow piercing through his hot flesh, the sound of the splashing blood. He's been used to it for a while. He even learned to ignore it. But tonight, he would constantly remember. And these little things, the sound, the feel of the cold metal piercing through his skin, all these things would drive him crazy. It was like… masochism. _

_It was yet another cut, and another and another. And… hot fingers clenched around his jaw. They were his fingers. Only his could feel like this. _

_He couldn't stand the feel of it so he pushed his foot with all his strength left, up his stomach, kicking back Grimmjow. But the blued haired didn't make a move whatsoever, confusing more Ichigo, which by this moment, tried to guess his moves with his cloudy view, with his staccato breath, with his numb limbs. _

"_You know why I don't even care?" Grimmjow muttered, laying on the cold, dirty ground. _

_Ichigo frowned, reaching his sword, in the article of death. _

"_I realized that everyone has troubles." He slowly lift up his upped part from the ground and looked at Ichigo with his usual stern look. _

"_You bastard. Why do you still think about others when you fight? Why can't you enjoy it? Why do you let your body take it all just for the sake of other!? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ON THE VERGE OF DYING BUT ALWAYS STAYING ALIVE!?" _

_Ichigo's eyes looked surprised at him. Grimmjow glaring back. He slowly stood up and walked to him, kneeling down besides him. With Ichigo left with no power to move or fight whatsoever, Grimmjow could kill him in an instant. But he didn't. Instead he just passed his fingers on his deep wounds, making the other one hiss. _

_He liked doing that. But he soon became bored with it, digging his fingers suddenly into the depths of his skin. Ichigo screamed in pain, again hearing that monstrosity of a sounds, the sound of his blood trickling down with a great pressure. _

"_IDIOT!" _

_Grimmjow retreated his fingers and licked them as a savage carnivorous, smirking down at Ichigo. _

"_I'll battle you the day after tomorrow. Again!" _

_He left. He left as everyone did. He left him alone, with pain shooting the insides of his body. With Grimmjow's fingers piercing through his body, he felt warm. With no one around, no one with him, he felt… like ice. _

_**Cold as ice. **_

_**Frozen. **_

Ichigo growled, reaching up and pulling the curtains together. He felt angry now. Again. He felt angry because he let Grimmjow get away with his own, once more. He always did what he wanted and Ichigo let him, but as a consequence feeling like a complete idiot.

That includes the two days after, when he went to visit Rukia in Soul Society, because of her birthday.

_Ichigo: "Who the hell knows how many centuries is THAT… " _

_Rukia: "You bastard how dare you!" –Kicking Ichigo in the ribs then walking on his head-_

_Ichigo: "HOW DARE YOU, you… YOU stupid brat!" –Pulls on her hair- _

_Rukia: "It's 1000 years too early for you to say that to me, jerk!" _

_Long fight. It's like… insert long fight here _

_Like that. _

_Later that night, the shadows hid again the blue cat. Ichigo had totally forgot about his "appointment" with his "good" friend. _

_Ichigo: -sitting outside on the veranda and watching the stars- _

_Grimmjow: -hiding in the shadows and SUDDENLY jumping on Ichigo- "ICHI-KUN~!"_

_Ichigo: -jumps up scared- "WHAT THE HELL" _

_Grimmjow: -glomps him and straddles his hips- "I missed you Ichi! You have no idea how muchhhhh!" –Gestures like a lady on menstruation- _

_Ichigo: "I'm repeating myself… but what the hell?" –Skeptical expression- _

_Grimmjow: "You forgot about our date silly! Why would you forget something so important? You're so meeeeean~!" _

_Ichigo: "What the hell is wrong with you!? You were all bloody-blood-drinker-ready-to-fight! What the hell happened to you idiotic brains?" _

_Grimmjow: -giggles- "I know RIGHT! I just had some weed! It's was Aizen-sama's treat so... still having the money babe!" –smacks Ichigo's butt- _

_Ichigo: "DUDE EW!" _

_Grimmjow: "Let's have some Winnie-Pinnie!" _

_Ichigo: "Some WHAT!?"_

_Grimmjow: "Oh gosh Ichi you're so biiiiiiiig!" _

_Ichigo: "What? … HEY How'd you take off my- OH MY FREAKING GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" _

_X: "Dare da!?" _

_Ichigo&Grimmjow: "HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!" –blank stare- _

_Hitsugaya: "What are you two doing here? And why is that Arrancar's hand in your pants Kurosaki? Wait... ARRANCAR!?" _

"Pffft. Damn it damn it DAMN IT!" Ichigo threw his head deep in his soft pillow. "What the heck… it was so embarrassing… "

He sighed. He turned his head to look outside the window and realized it was already sunrise. He looked at the beautiful colors. Red, Purple, a little bit of yellow down. It reminded him somehow of the sunset that happened to be watched together with a certain red-haired.

"_Hey Renji… " _

"_Mhm." _

"_I… I'm glad I could… fight next to your side… "_

"_Huh?" _

"_And of course…! … Toshirou's side. You're both cool… " _

"_What with the sappy talk you idiot? It's not like we'll never get to… fight… together never again!" Renji grinned, patting him on the shoulder, in a friendly manner. Ichigo looked away and sighed. _

"_Yeah… you're right. Right… "_

"_I'm going now…" he cooed, making the orange haired teenager turn his head, looking into his brownish eyes. Renji smiled faintly and walked past him, towards the gate that would take him... far away from Ichigo. Into Soul Society._

"_Take care!" Ichigo yelled hesitantly, making Renji turn his head and look strangely at him. _

"… _Of Rukia!" _

"_Duh. " _

It was a night of a masochist, of a timonist, misanthropic. A night of a person who usually hates the world and likes to suffer because of it.

Or so he thought he could define his life.

This is for a friend of mine, for her birthday. Otanjoubi Omedetou, Mina! ^_~


End file.
